Our Life in a Flashback
by Passy
Summary: A series of flashbacks during Percy and Annabeths lives together. New Chapter Up: The Possible Breakup.
1. Karaoke Night

A/N: Hiya! Strange here. I just wanted to write this before I forget and work on my other stories. This is just gonna be a series of flashbacks I guess...still, I hope you like it!

E

N

J

O

Y

!

The stars twinkled above Percy and Annabeth as they lay on the soft beach towel. It was a warm humid night, perfect for spending time together with the ones you loved. _Summer was made for us, _he thought_, just for us my love._

Percy snuck a peek to look at her and studied her profile. Right then, Percy decided he wanted Annabeth by his side, forever. Sure, there were some flaws he didn't like about her. A stream of memories played through his head. Percy's favorite one was the time he had challenged her at the coffee shop a few blocks away from his mother's new apartment. It was karaoke night. Annabeth hated karaoke.

Some people had horrible voices yet they still went up and sang. At the end of the night Annabeth would have a horrible headache and complain about the noise and her ear and so on...

But that time he had been upstage, trying to pick the next person who would sing 'Wannabe'. A Spice Girls song. His eyes had landed on his 18 year-old girlfriend who was giving the waiter dirty looks. He had breathed a sigh of relief that it was a kind of slow song. Of course, because heaven forbid, if Annabeth had to rap or scat it would be the end of his life.

Meeting his eyes, Annabeth looked up, annoyed. She sighed and took another sip of her French vanilla coffee. He pretended to scan the crowd, and then jerked his thumb at Annabeth.

"Come on, Annabeth. I pick you," he had said.

She looked up, bewildered and shook her in mouthing 'no'.

Percy crossed his arms determined to make her sing. "Of course, the only place you sing is in the shower," He raised an eyebrow, ignoring Thalia's look of confusion, "where no one can hear you."

By now Annabeth's eyes were bloodshot. By the way her lip twitched he knew that he would _never_ get to see the sun shine again. _Oh well_.

Annabeth began to stand up, slamming her hands on the table.

"It's okay baby. You don't have to do it. We all know you're shy with singing. How about someone like...you?" He pointed to a girl with long red hair and a cast on her leg. Her eyes widened as big as the size of dinner plates. She shook her head. "Oh, come one, sweetheart, you don't want to end up like my—"

A sudden noise made him stop. His girlfriend staring intently at him, her head held high in a stuck up way. Annabeth was beautiful like the Aphrodite children, but not as stuck up even though she acted like that sometimes. Another flaw.

_Come to think of it, she isn't stuck up at all_, he thought, _she's perfect._

No one was perfect, not even the Abercrombie models. Annabeth had lectured him once about it that, and Thalia had give him a punch for asking stupid questions.

But that wasn't why he was asking stupid questions, Percy was just nervous because Annabeth had changed so much over that summer.

The move to San Francisco had had a huge effect on her. When Percy had first seen her he practically had drooled a lake. Her legs and arms were well tanned. She looked radiant.

Anyway, Annabeth snatched Thalia's beer and took a sip. Percy scrunched his nose, wondering where the beer had come from and why she had drunk some. Awkwardly, Annabeth made it up to the stage and took the microphone away, pushing Percy, thus causing him to knock a speaker down. She stuck a violent pose, snapped her finger and said, "Hit it."

_(Five minutes later...)_

In the end Annabeth had done an awesome job. She walked back to Percy and smirked, hands on hips. "You're sleeping on the couch for two weeks."

"How unfair! You can't do that. It's my room too," he protested.

"Yes, but...you challenged _me_."

"I thought you liked _challenges_." Percy pursed his lips to keep from laughing. His girlfriend gave him a death glare.

"Shut. Up. That was not funny. What if someone heard you?"

"They'd be shocked."

Without thinking, Annabeth whacked him upside the head. "Stop it. You know I hate karaoke. You wanted to test me! You're supposed to be my boyfriend."

Percy wrapped his arms around her waist. "I know a bunch of stuff boyfriends do."

Sighing, Annabeth pushed him away. "I thought you would understand. I guess you don't." She turned and walked away. "Don't bother coming home tonight."

The flaw: She took things seriously.

--O--

Annabeth pointed at the dark, sparkling sky, "Isn't it beautiful?" she whispered.

It was. There weren't any city lights around, so you could see thousands, maybe even millions of stars. Percy gave a nod as a response.

"Are you mad?" she asked, her voice sweet and a bit worried.

Percy played with one of her golden locks. "Of course not. I could never be mad with you."

"I know..." her voice was soft. " But you do sound mad. Kind of strange, ya know. You're usually never mad. Not even when I refuse to—."

Percy cleared his throat. "It's nothing."

"What's wrong? Please tell me." Ever since Percy and Annabeth got together, Annabeth had begun to take more interest in him. Every time Percy would talk to a girl Annabeth would shun him for like a week! Even if he talked to Clarisse!

He propped himself on his elbow, "I'm just remembering the good times."

Annabeth closed her eyes. She saw Thalia dying, Luke trying to kill her, the camp in flames and worst of all...she saw Percy dying. But Percy wasn't really dying. He was close to. But the ambrosia had saved him, and so did Aphrodite. Those weren't good times.

Annabeth shuddered and hugged Percy tighter. She couldn't bear losing him. "Tell me you love me."

"I love you," he repeated.

"No you don't."

Percy grimaced, "Why would you say that? You know I love you."

"Say it like you mean it."

Percy scoffed. "What's wrong with the way I said it before?"

"You sounded like a robot."

He laughed, and clutched her tighter, burrowing his face in her hair.

"Well...? I'm waiting."

"Annabeth..." he breathed against her neck. "I love you. I love you so much, that I would rob a bank for you. I need you. You're...everything. You're all I ever wanted and you still are."

She choked back a sob. "OH PERCY! I LOVE YOU TOO!!" She tackled him on to the sand. They rolled around in the sand, laughing. When they stopped, there was an awkward silence.

"Gods, remember when Thalia found out we were living together?" Percy muttered.

"Her head practically _exploded_," she giggled softly.

_-flash back-_

"_You're joking. Am I being punk'd? Oh my gosh! Where's Ashton?! ASHTON?!"_

"_Thalia. You are not on Punk'd. Ashton isn't here," Annabeth drawled._

"_No Kutchie?"_

_Percy burst out laughing. "Kutchie..."_

_The blonde rolled her eyes at her immature boyfriend. "No Ashton. Get it? You are not being punk'd or anything. What we're telling you is _true_. Percy and I live with each other."_

_Thalia's pale face went even paler. If that's even possible. "You are what?"_

"_Living with each other," answered Percy, casually biting into an apple. "We've been living with each other for two months now." His half cousin's face went beet red._

"_You chose him over _me_? I'm cleaner! And nicer and I probably don't beg to you when I want something." _

"_Face it, she likes Poseidon better."_

_That did it. Thalia lunged at him, knocking down a lamp. The fell onto the floor. "Annabeth was my roommate, Percy! You stole her away! That's not fair. You guys aren't even married! You don't have kids!! No ring on her finger! Percy, you took her innocence away!"_

"_Did not." _

"_Did too."_

"_Prove it," he challenged._

"_You prove it, Fish Face."_

"_Fine. Hey honey, did I take your _innocence _away?"_

_Annabeth faked a sniff. "Yes, you did."_

"_Ha!" Thalia punched him in the gut. She got off him and ran to her best friend. "It's okay. We all know Percy is an idiot."_

"_Yes he is."_

"_So are you moving back with me?" A spark of hope flickered in Thalia's electric blue eyes._

"_No. I love Percy."_

_Thalia threw herself on the sofa, and screamed._

_-end of flashback-_

"You have to admit it was amusing."

"Yeah, I guess." Annabeth stared into his eyes. He stared back.

"I like flash backs."

"Me too..." Annabeth looked at the diamond ring on her finger. "Hopefully, we'll make more."

"Let's make a new one." He growled and pulled her into a deep kiss. "I love you, my darling."

"I love you more, Seaweed Brain."

"I doubt it." He kissed her again before she could ruin the moment.

**A/N: I'd like to thank the Olympics, my mom, my cat, and tacos. They are my inspiration. I'd also like to thank TiVo and the Jonas Brothers and—**

**Wait...the voices are telling me I am not winning an award and I should stuff it. How rude. Oh well. I can dream, right? Remember: Three C's! Or a simple review will make me happy. I'll just stop babbling. Now. Seriously, I have a problem. Did you guys read Breaking Dawn? I did not like it. What's up with Edward? I'll stop now. Bye. REVIEWW! SERIOUSLY. NOW.  
**


	2. Hold these urges in

"Kiss me," she said and I did.

"More," she whispered and I silently did as she pleased. Her fingers locked in my hair, tugging me closer with each kiss. Before I knew it we were on the couch giggling and staring into each others eyes. She was on top of me, like always. Her gray eyes searched mine for the answer that made my face redden.

"Why can't you just ask, Percy?" She sounded exasperated.

I couldn't bear to look at her. I didn't want to seen like some…pig who wanted sex already. I respected Annabeth and I did not want to pressure her in doing something she might regret later.

I sighed and turned away from her. "Percy?" Her expression softened and she brushed her lips against mine. "Percy…I just wanted to know why?"

"I don't know." It was a lie and she knew. Annabeth pulled her face from mine and glared at me. The top buttons of her shirt were loose and I tried not to stare.

"This relationship isn't going to work out if you keep hiding things from me," she muttered. Her eyes were cold and hard. It was amazing how Annabeth could change her mood in a matter of minutes.

I pushed myself away from her and blinked hard. It was true. I had been hiding things from her. But it was nothing serious. Except….maybe the fact that I had met up with Rachel a couple of times and went out for a drink with her….but nothing else! Of course, I couldn't tell Annabeth that. She'd freak and break up with me.

I wouldn't take that risk. Annabeth had me head over heels and crazy in love. I tried spending as much time as I could with her but with work and exams, it was hard. But I did call her every waking minute and went over my minute plan just for her. On weekends I would take her out to the beach or dinner. Sometimes I felt like Annabeth expected much more, and didn't appreciate me like I thought she should. After all, I did save her life plenty of times during the war three years ago.

"Percy." My attention snapped back to the hurt looking Annabeth. "Percy...are you hiding something? Why won't you talk to me?"

I felt like a total prick. "I-I'm sorry Annabeth. It's just that…."

"'It's just that what'?"

"I don't want to seem like some crazed sex fiend!! Okay?"

She looked shocked and after some time she smiled. "Why would you think that?"

"Because….well….I am a man, Annabeth and well, I have desires," I managed to choke out with out my voice cracking like it did when I was nervous.

"Gods, no!" And then to my horror she started to laugh. "Oh, I thought I was a sex fiend. Now I know I am not alone."

I shuddered, "You….?"

She shook her head slowly and blushed as I laughed. "That's not important, Percy. Uh…sort of, but see, if we tell each other things and learn to trust we might be able to have moments like these."

I grinned and reached to trace the curve of her jaw. "Yeah. Moments like these are golden."

"Never forgotten," she agreed and kissed my nose. I chuckled and rolled us. This time I was dominating. I waited to see her reaction. The corners of her mouth twitched but she didn't complain. Not a peep. I lowered my head and our lips met. She sighed, content and soon enough both of us had fallen asleep together on that perfect night. And like Annabeth said….we might be able to have moments like these more often. And maybe, just maybe, I'd tell her about Rachel.

Or not.

Note: So, um, yeah...THE LAST OLYMPIAN IS COMING OUT SOON. It's sad but happy at the same time...anywhoo, I'm sorry this is short but I didnt want to make it very er, detailed about what they do. They don't do anything bad, no. But...I'll shut up.


	3. Author's Note

Hey there, it's Strange. :)  
Just wanted to let you guys know that since it's summer...I will be updating my stories soon. :)  
Hang in there.

xoxoxo


	4. The Possible BreakUp

AN: Hey Kitty Kats, I finally got the chance to update the story. Huzzah! Anyway, the reason I took so long is because I am a junior now (wah!) and I'm being tutored on the ACT and my mom just had a NEW baby so…life is hectic. I'm not complaining tho, it'll all be worth it when I get that 30.

Also, whoever followed me on le twitter…I deleted my account because people from school found out about it. So follow me again shhhvoicescarry. Okay, now done. We shall carry on.

I don't own any of the characters and all 'dhat shiz'. Enjoy.

x-x-x-

A chilly breeze swept through Manhattan as Percy walked to Central Park. He smiled at each and every one of the people he passed by. Nothing could ruin his day because in a few moments he'd arrive at the park and see the most beautiful girl in the world.

He was about to cross the street when his cell phone rang. Annabeth.

He flipped his phone open and said, "I'm almost there! Don't be so impatient, Wise Girl!" and then he shut it.

With a smile, he quickened his pace and crossed the street.

Nothing could ruin his day.

-xxx-

Annabeth paced nervously behind a tree. Why didn't Percy ever listen? She thought. Gods, gods, gods. How was she going to tell him? How on earth was she going to ruin his plan? He'd be so heartbroken!

Just a few moments ago she had had the chance to end it. To leave. And now she had to do the hardest thing ever.

Why was life so unfair? She hated it. She hated herself too.

"Hey Wise Girl!" she heard a voice yell out from behind. Annabeth turned to see Percy jogging towards her. He was smiling with arms stretched out, ready to embrace her.

Finally, he reached her and wrapped his strong arms around Annabeth and inhaled. "God, I missed you so much. We live in the same state and yet, we can never see each other. How absurd is that?"

"Very absurd," she said, slightly impressed by his word choice.

"Jeez Annabeth, I practically ran a marathon for you and you do not seem the slightest bit content with me being here. Is something wrong?" He gripped her shoulders; brows furrowed and searched her face.

Annabeth simply waved him off and rolled her eyes. "No. Why do guys always think something is wrong with girls ALL the time? Gods, Percy, nothing is wrong."

"Huh….Then why do I get the feeling that you're hiding something? It's like the time you hid the true meaning of the prophecy from me: that I was going to die. You said it was…uh, what was it… "For my own good". Please, I can handle these things, Annabeth. I'm 18, you know I can!"

"Percy…don't." Annabeth sighed.

He crossed his arms defiantly and pouted. "Baby, please tell me what's wrong. I just wanted a nice afternoon with you. You don't know what kind of fun activities I planned out for us." Percy reached into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. Annabeth eyed it skeptically and Percy took her hands in his. "Annabeth, I bought those tickets for Muse that you wanted. Now, will you do me the great honor of going with me tonight at 7?"

Annabeth felt her breath quicken as she glanced at Percy and the tickets.

Oh gods, oh gods, no no no no no no no. How was she going to end it now? He'd gotten tickets for both of them and TO MUSE.

Her eyes settled on Percy, tears brimming in them. "Percy—"

"Oh no, did I do something wrong?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No….W-we need to talk, Percy. We HAVE to."

Percy stuffed the tickets into his pocket again and took Annabeth by the hand. He gave her a halfhearted smile and led her to a nearby bench. "Alright..." His voice was just barely above a whisper.

Annabeth sat down and for a moment, she felt like hugging Percy and telling him that everything would be okay.

She'd tell him that she was sorry for the way she was acting and that she was looking forward to going to college with him.

She'd tell him that it was all PMS and that it would be gone before they knew it.

But as she stared in his big green eyes, her heart began to crumble and she knew that she could not do it.

She could not lie to her lover, the man she loved and wished to spend the rest of her life with.

Her whole life.

The man who had stolen her heart since the very first day she'd laid eyes on him.

Annabeth began to sniffle, silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You know how we said that if we made it through high school we would go to the same college? And after that we would move in together and you said you'd propose?" She wiped her runny nose with her sleeve and chuckled.

Percy nodded, his gaze on Annabeth. His mind was going a million miles per hour, trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"Well Percy...I don't want to college with you anymore."

He frowned. "Really...? It's all you talked about last week. You seemed so excited."

Annabeth shook her head and her wavy blonde hair spilled from the beanie she wore. "I mean, I do want to but not...not since I got the letter..."

"The letter?"

"Yes. See, it came in the mail on Tuesday and gods, Percy! I made it into MIT. AND they're offering me a full scholarship. I just can't say no...You know that!"

Percy's eyes fixed themselves on a nearby jogger. "Annabeth," he began with sigh. "I don't understand why—"

She slapped her thigh. "See, I knew you wouldn't agree to this. I kind of hoped you would let me go off to MIT and we could make it work long distance but I guess not. You leave me no other choice, Percy. This is…" she gulped but looked him in the eye, "this relationship is _over_."

Percy frowned. "Whoa whoa whoa. You know…I wasn't finished talking. You're just jumping to conclusions so just…I don't know, maybe, calm down and hear me out. Okay?"

Annabeth nodded.

"Before you so kindly interrupted me, I was going to say that I don't understand why you're freaking about going to another college. New York is great, but going to MIT…it's an offer YOU can't refuse. Annabeth," his voice softened and he caressed her cheek, "you HAVE to go to MIT. It's your destiny. Don't worry about me or the plans we had. We can easily change them or make new ones. It's as simple as that."

Annabeth buried herself in his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I was afraid you'd hate me and gods, I'm so silly."

He laughed and stroked her hair. "Stop it. You're not silly. I would have done the same."

She smiled. "Really?"

"No. But that made you feel better, no?"

. "No!" She bit her lip and smacked him on the head causing several people to look at them. Percy simply smiled and took her in his arms.

"Look, I don't want you to cry anymore. Or worry. Or lie to me. Or anything! I want you to be happy and start packing as soon as possible because I'm personally going to drive you to Massachusetts."

"You can't wait to get rid of me, huh?"

Percy pouted but glad that Annabeth was back to her normal sarcastic self. "Don't say that."

"I know. I couldn't help it." She pried herself away from him and hopped off the bench. "Well Seaweed Brain, we better get started on your planned afternoon because I reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaally can't wait until we see Muse."

Percy rolled his eyes and joined her. She kissed his nose, playfully before looping her arm through his. Annabeth was glad that Percy was alright with leaving to MIT. She should have known that he would have been OK since the beginning. Why she freaked out…no idea. Maybe it was PMS. She flipped her phone open while Percy chattered about taking her to a poetry slam at a local coffee shop.

She scanned the screen and began counting: February 19 was her last period. It was already the 27th of March. She stopped suddenly, jerking Percy back and almost dropping her phone. "OHMIGAWD."

She was late.


End file.
